The Mask You Hide In
by Masks and Angels
Summary: A girl with a strange talent is best friends with Christine. Does Erik really love Christine, or is this other one stealing his heart? EOC. At first EC. 2004 ver.


Disclaimer: I own the Phantom of the Opera…….DVD! And I love every minute of it! (No I do not own the PotO…cries)

* * *

_**Masks and Angels**_

"Love. Love is a sweet thing. Like a heart of glass, it is beautiful. But it is fragile and can break easily. It can be as deep as the ocean or as sturdy as iron."

"Oh! How wonderful! Mask…are you in love?"

"No, Meg! I am in love with no man…"

"How do you know this then?" Meg Giry asked, as she finished her friend's raven black hair.

"My father told me that before he died. I've remembered it ever since…" the naturally tan girl responded. Mask tied her ballet shoes on and fixed her outfit. They were rehearsing for the play _Hannibal_ and, of course, Carlotta was complaining.

"I'm sorry… Come on! Let's go find Christine!" Meg said as she grabbed the girl's hand and started searching for the brunette.

Mask entered the Opera House when she was eight. She is now twenty and is the second lead ballerina, after Meg Giry of course. Her talent was unusual…especially for a dancer. When she hears the music, she would dance and look the emotions that filled the song. Thus she was called Mask, her real name unknown. All that they found out about her was that her father was English and her mother, Spanish.

"You go ahead! I want to practice a different scene." Mask walked to an isolated part in one of the wings. She stretched carefully. Before she could start dancing, Carlotta started singing her "beautiful" solo. Cringing, she stood and listened for a moment. Suddenly, she heard a creak and looked up. The backdrop was falling and she was under it!

Before she could move, someone rammed into her, getting her out of the way. She looked up at him but all she could see was a man in black. His face was covered by is hood and all it revealed was his hypnotic eyes, blue green in color. He stared back into her topaz blue ones, unwavering. He stood quickly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Mask stood up quickly and winced. His tackle caused her ankle to roll painfully. She slowly walked over to where Christine and Meg stood talking to each other, while Carlotta stormed away yelling that she would not sing.

"Mask! What happened?" Christine gasped as the injured girl winced when Carlotta shoved her aside, almost throwing her off balance.

Mask told them what happened, without revealing the man what the man looked like. She didn't know why but she felt that it was not safe to trust anybody with the kind of information she had. When she finished, she waited for Meg to speak. She always said her share first. Sure enough, Meg whispered into Mask's ear.

"It has to be the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Oh please! Not that again!" Mask exclaimed, while crossing her arms.

"Who pushed you then?" Christine asked timidly.

"Christine Daaé could sing it for you, sir," Madame Giry suddenly said.

(A/N: Well…you know the rest…)

Mask waited till everyone left her before she walked painfully to her room, not showing it of course. She closed and locked the door before hopping to her small desk. Sitting down, she took off her shoe and winced at the swollen foot. Being careful, she started to wrap it with handkerchiefs which were dipped in ice water. Shivers overtook her as she just finished her last one.

She looked around trying to find something to warm her. Nothing was in her reach, so she let the cold envelop her. Peace came over her as she felt herself shiver a little, the cold taking a hold on her body. She closed her eyes and sighed at how ironic it was that her past was cold and now present was.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her forehead. Wait a minute… Didn't she lock the door? She opened her eyes to see Madame Giry and the man who saved her.

"Mask! You are an ice cube! What happened?" Madame Giry asked. Mask could only look blankly at her. "Dear God! Angel! Please put her in the bed! She needs to get warm!"

The man nodded and gently lifted her body into his arms. She felt his muscles tense because of how cold she was. She lifted her eyes to look at his face. It was very handsome. His left side perfect while its brother, masked making him mysterious. His black hair was slicked back to give him a better look than the patron, she thought to herself. His eyes, though, captured him. They looked into hers as he walked her to the bed, laying her on it gently.

He looked down at her bandages and frowned. Unwrapping the handkerchiefs he took her foot and looked it over, handling it with care. Madame Giry returned with blankets and fresh, clean bandages. She handed the bandages to Angel and started wrapping Mask in the blankets as the girl started to sit up.

"Get back down you si-" Madame Giry started to say but Mask gave her an opposing look. Angel raised an eyebrow as the girl sat up. Mask brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"No thank you, Madame. I would like to sit up," she said, carefully. Madame Giry rolled her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, someone called for Mask outside the door.

"Mademoiselle! It is I! Juan!" a young man called. Mask paled and grabbed the nearest person to her…Angel. He looked at her as she stared at the door in fear. He looked at Madame Giry, who put a finger to her lips and placed a hand on Mask's shoulder as she trembled.

"Mademoiselle? Are you there?" Since there was no answer, Juan left.

Mask held onto Angel in a panicked state of mind. She had her arms wrapped around the man's chest and her head lay on his shoulder. He put his arms around her as she started to tremble again. It suddenly ceased and he set her back down, starting to wrap her foot properly. When he looked up, his eyes were gentle and caring, which caught her a little off guard.

"I'll make sure no harm comes to you, my dear," he said soothingly. He stood, billowed his cape and disappeared. Madame Giry sighed and laid Mask back down. She then stood and left, locking the door to ensure Mask a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright! That one is done! Please review this and tell me what you think! 


End file.
